disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Discs
The Power Discs in Disney INFINITY are discs you place on the INFINITY Base to give a character special abilities. A disc is one of two shapes: circular or hexagonal. Circular discs go under your figure to provide stat boosts to your character, while hexagonal disks take the place of your playset piece and provide either texture packs or new toys for your Toy Box. The discs are sold in blind packs with two in each pack for $4.99. In one pack, you can receive two hexagonal disks, two circular disks, or one of each. Toys R Us is selling exclusive blind packs with exclusive power discs. Each blind pack of Toys R Us come with a rare disc by default. Ability Discs Ability Discs are the most commonly thought of form of Power Discs. These discs are placed directly underneath either player 1 or player 2's Toy piece. This type of disc is represented by a Red Color and a Star Symbol. The power of an Ability Disc acts a temporary boost in your abilities and it will only affect the player who's character piece is on top of it. Whenever an ability disc is removed or swapped out from under the player piece, its effect diminishes. As of now, it is currently known that at least 2 Ability Discs can be stacked up beneath each player at a time, so a total of 4 can be in the game at any given time. When 2 Ability Discs are stacked upon each other, a third effect is also created. Toy Discs Toy Discs are by far what everyone seems to have the most excitement and enjoyment for! Toy Discs are represented by an Orange Color and a Ball. These Discs have a variety of features to add, with excitement all around. Most of these add-in toys are a variety of novelty rides such as Mickey's Jalopy. However, they sometimes contain weapons such as Carl Fredricksen's Cane from Up. Given the shape of Toy Discs, it seems easy to believe that they would go beneath/on the play set space. Up to 3 can stack up. However, it is still unknown weather or not you will need to use them every time you wish to use that item. Customization Discs Customization Discs are one of the most unique features to ever be a part of gaming experience, and they hold the key to what makes this game truly the most innovative and unique sandbox game out there. They are represented by a Purple Color and a Paint Brush. As of now, there are only 2 types of these discs in existence, but for each one you find, you know that it has a counterpart. The types are: 'Skydome' and 'Texture Set'. They have the ability to make the Toy Box something unique and creative in its own. For instance, an Alice in Wonderland Skydome disc will morph the sky to have the appearance as if you were actually in the middle of Wonderland whilst in the Toy Box. The cool thing is that if a universe has a Skydome disc, then it also has a Texture disc. What a Texture disc does, is it morphs the environment to complete the effect. However, you can mix and match textures and skydomes to create a world of your complete imagination. Rare Discs Rare Discs are power discs that appear within each series of power discs, however they are extremely hard to obtain, as each pack of Power Discs only contains one hexagonal disc. As of now, it seems that all rare discs coming out are of the TOY disc set, and they are the "sports vehicles" that everyone has been in awe about non-stop such as the elephant with Abu on it, or even the flying Dumbo seen in several promotional images and trailers. Series 1 Listed on the official website,Power Discs - Series 1 (Disney Infinity official site) except for the last three, which are hinted at. #Bolt's Super Strength #Fix-It Felix's Repair Power #C.H.R.O.M.E. Damage Control #Pieces of Eight #Mickey's Car #Cinderella's Coach #Khan the Horse #Stitch's Lasergun #Carl Fredricksen's Cane #''Sugar Rush'' (texture set) #''Sugar Rush'' (skydome) #''Alice in Wonderland'' (texture set) #''Alice in Wonderland'' (skydome) #''Finding Nemo'' (texture set) #''Finding Nemo'' (skydome) #''Tangled'' Lantern (texture set) #''Tangled'' Lantern (skydome) #Dumbo (ride) (rare) #Buzz Lightyear Astro Blaster (rare) #Abu (as an elephant) (rare) #Mike's New Car Series 2 Listed on the official site.Power Discs (Disney Infinity official site) Series 2 will be released November 26, 2013. #Ralph's Power of Destruction #Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Damage-inator! #Frankenweenie Electro Charge #Star Command Shield #User Control Disc #Pizza Planet Truck #Maximus #Headless Horseman's Horse #Flamingo Croquet Mallet #Hangin' Ten with Stitch Surfboard #Chill in the Air (skydome) ( ( #Frozen Flourish (texture set) #New Holland Sky (skydome) #Victor's Experiment (texture set) #Halloween Sky (skydome) #Jack Skellington's Decorations (texture set) #Electric Mayhem Bus (rare) #Condorman Glider (rare) #Jolly Roger (rare) Series 3 Shown but not named on official site. The following are the remaining discs confirmed to be released and will probably end up being released as Series 3 # Chernabog's Power #Violet's Force Field #Rapunzel's Healing #Sorcerer Mickey's Hat #Parking Lot Tram #Angus #Phillipe #Cruella's Car #Calico's Helicopter #Tantor #WALL-E's Fire Extinguisher #Dragon Firework Cannon #Toy Story Mania Blaster #Danville Sky (skydome) #Tri-State Area Terrain (texture set) #Buy N Large Atmosphere (skydome) #WALL-E's collection (texture set) Toys "R" Us exclusives Power Discs exclusive to Toys "R" Us stores (at least for the time being).E3: 'Disney Infinity'-Themed Console Controllers by PDP; TRU to Get Exclusive Power Discs (Stitch Kingdom) * Stitch's Surfboard * Mike's New Car * Jolly Roger * TRON (texture set) * TRON (skydome) * Scrooge McDuck's Lucky Dime * Merlin's Summon * Emperor Zurg's Wrath * User Control * C.H.R.O.M.E. Damage Increaser Note: While after contact with Toys "R" Us Customer service, it appears that Mike's New Car is currently the only available Exclusive Disc. So currently, purchasing more than one Exclusive pack will be less efficient to complete a disc collection over the normal Silver packs.http://www.ign.com/wikis/disney-infinity/Power_Discs On September 7th, 2013, The TRON User Control ability disc will be released to coincide with the first Power Disc trading event at Toys R Us.http://www.stitchkingdom.com/disney-infinity-toys-r-us-exclusive-65326/ Unknown series Confirmed July 11, 2013:User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/News_of_July_11,_2013 *Parking Lot Tram *Angus Confirmed July 30, 2013:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ko85O1GM2bg *Violet's Force Field Ability Disc *Cruella's Car *''Bolt'' Helicopter *''WALL-E (skydome) *WALL-E'' (skydome) Confirmed in the Hall of Heroes: *Rapunzel's Healing Ability Disc *Sorcerer Mickey's Hat Ability Disc *Tantor *WALL-E's Fire Extinguisher *Dragon Firework Cannon *Toy Story Mania Blaster *''Phineas and Ferb'' (skydome) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (texture set) Gallery Disney-Infinity-Power-Discs-Series-1.jpg HHH-powerdisc.jpg|Headless Horseman's Horse power disc File:DISNEY_INFINITY_Power_Discs Sources Category:Accessories Category:Power Disc Category:Ability Disc Category:Toy Disc